Nightmare or memory
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Rose has nightmares but is it really nighmares?


I don't own Doctor Who.

No real warning more than it can be a bit scary, sad and it is a fluff.

And this is a Ten/Rose fic, somewhere in the second season.

Nightmare or memory?

By: Snake D'Morte

A scream echoed throw the TARDIS, the Doctor who was in the Control room getting the right coordinates for the next trip to the future nearly jump out of his suit when he heard the scream.

He start running toward the scream, he soon stood outside Rose's door, the scream come from the other side of the door and it sounded like she was in danger.

"Rose!" the Doctor called throw the door and knocked on it.

A strangle scream could be heard from the room before a small crash could be heard.

"Yes Doctor?" Rose voice could be heard from behind the door.

"Can I come in? I heard a scream," he said worried

"Yes you may come in," Rose said

The Doctor walked in to Rose, who was sitting on the floor in a too large t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, the shirt was glued to her thanks to all the sweat that was dripping from her.

The Doctor rushed to her.

"What's the matter Rose?" he asked her and hugged her closely

"Just a nightmare," She said and put her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"What was it about?" he asked her

"I don't remember it," Rose said with a weak voice "I have had nightmares for weeks…ever since that water planet was I nearly got drown. But every time I wake up I don't remember it."

"Shush everything is okey, nothing is going to happen, I got you," the Doctor comfort her in a soft voice and cradle her in his arms.

They stood like that for a moment before the parted and Rose hurried to the shower and the Doctor hurried to make some breakfast for them.

They ate in quiet; the Doctor looked at Rose a few times but didn't say anything.

The rest of the day went by without any weird happening; the TARDIS fly throw space and time but didn't land anywhere.

That evening when Rose was just about getting ready for bed, when the Doctor peaked his head in her room.

"Rose do you want to take a swim in the pool?" he asked

Rose who couldn't see any reason not to nod and start looking for her swimsuit, sure she had nearly got killed just a few weeks earlier but that never stopped her before form doing things she liked.

She changed in to the deep TARDI blue swimsuit that the Doctor had got her, and jogged to the pool room.

No Doctor in the pool room so Rose sat down on the edge of the pool to wait for him, she let her feet slip in to the water.

She soon got lost in thoughts about the nightmares she had had for weeks, she didn't remember so much from it more than the feeling of drowning and that something or someone was missing.

She didn't hear the Doctor coming nor did she hear when the Doctor slipped on the slippering floor.

She did fell when the Doctor crashed in to her so that both of them fell in to the pool.

Water embraced her, no air, Rose start to sink to the bottom of the pool, she did fight to get up but she couldn't get her limbs to work for her.

It was just like her nightmare but this was reality.

Black spots started to grow over Rose vision just before she passed out she was taken to the surface by the Doctor.

As soon as they broke the surface Rose gasp for air and screamed Bastian with a voice hoarse from the drowning and thick of desperation and sorrow, when she had scream the name she passed out.

The Doctor tired to bring Rose back to life or she was just unconscious, while he tried to wake her up he thought about the name that she had call out, who was Bastian? He lifted the unconscious girl up and carried her to her room.

After nearly 30 minutes Rose finally started to wake up, when she did she found herself in her bedroom tucked in her bed and with the Doctor sitting on the floor besides her reading but he looked up at her every tenth second to see if she was okey.

"Hallo sleepy head I was starting to get worried about you," he said smiling and stoke her over the still wet hair.

"Sorry about that," Rose said smiling at him

"Rose I think you need some tea," the Doctor said and helped Rose up from the bed and down to the Kitchen. "And you have nothing to be sorry about, I am the one that should say that."

Soon stood a cup of streaming hot tea in front of Rose who just stared down at the deep brown liquor.

"Rose I am so sorry for nearly getting you killed again," the Doctor said form the other side of the table.

"It is okey Doctor," Rose said "I live so everything is okey, it was an accident."

"Rose…Who is Bastian?" The Doctor said a bit worried

"He was my best friend, he, Mickey and me, we were always together as best friends, Bastian died when we were ten," Rose said "He drown, it was my fault."

Tears started to weal up in Rose's eyes when she remembered everything.

The Doctor took the few stepped around the table and embraced the now crying Rose in his arms.

"Shush calm down sweetie, how could it be your fault?" Doctor asked

"When I was little, my mom always send me to a camp sort of, it was fun it was only for the weekdays. Mickey and Bastian was on that camp too.

One day when we were at the ocean bathing, me and Bastian went a bit too far out, I lost my footing fall down and couldn't get up again, Bastian tried to save me but he was not strong enough and he also loosed his footing and couldn't get up, we both somehow ended up too far out and the teacher didn't know that Bastian was drowning too so she just saved me, if I had not been at the surface the teacher would have seen Bastian and saved him too," Rose said and broke down again "it is all my fault that he died. I killed my best friend."

"Oh Rose, sweet beautiful Rose, You have nothing to feel bad about, it was not your fault that he died, it was an accident just like what happened before, You were just a child," Doctor said and wiped the tears from her cheeks "He was a hero, he tried to save the most important person in my life."

Rose looked up at the Doctor and saw that he had tears in his eyes, she lift a finger and wipe the tears away and hugged him.

"Yeah he was," She said "I miss him so much."

"Tell me about him," the Doctor said and kissed her head.

Rose started to tell the Doctor all about her best friend, the Doctor just listening to her stories, when she was done he smiled at her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"He seems to be a really cool kid, just like you," the Doctor said "I mean stealing that sour old lady's knickers was just naughty."

Rose blushed about when the Doctor mention that but could help but laugh with him at it too.

"She was so mean to us, she use to throw ice cold water after us if we were to loud, Oh stop laughing I guess you never did anything bad when you was a kid," Rose said

"Oh weeeell I was good kid, I never did anything bad," the Doctor said with a too innocent smile.

"Oh really," Rose said smiling.

"Weeeell, I do remember doing one thing that was a bit bad," the Doctor said smiling at Rose "I did steal one time."

"Oh Really what?" Rose asked

The Doctor bended down and capture her lips with his, the kiss was short and sweet but it was also full with love.

"I stole a kiss from the girl I like," he said when he let her lips go. "Oh wait that was now, yeah you are right I was always a good kid."

Rose smiled at the Doctor.

"Thanks," She said and rested her head on the Doctor's chest.

"For what?" he said and rested his head on hers

"For saving me in the pool and listing to me," Rose said and yawned a bit

"My pleaser dear," he said "I think it is time for bed sweetie."

Rose could barley nod so tired was she, the Doctor led her to her bedroom and tucked her in, and he was just about to leave.

"Doctor? Could you stay here tonight," Rose asked with a small voice "If the nightmares come back."

"Sure love," the Doctor said and lay down beside her and wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her sweetly. "Rose Anne Mari Tyler I love you, sleep good my love."

"And I love you Doctor," Rose said and kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

Soon were both of them fast asleep with a smile on their faces.

The End!

**A/N: I have been were Rose been, I nearly drown when I was a kid, luckily for me I survived and none of my friends died, it was just me that nearly drown. The camp I was trying to describe is what I went to every year from that I was six to that I was weeeell eleven I think. And it was not a camp, it is after school thing that my country has, I don't know if UK has it or not so I made something up.**


End file.
